


Like Wyverns in Heat

by MunkeySaiyan4



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragons awkwardly watching you have sex, F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunkeySaiyan4/pseuds/MunkeySaiyan4
Summary: A story about you and Cherche gettin' busy... (Request)





	Like Wyverns in Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ikein](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ikein).



> If it seems like this is porn without much plot behind it....that's because that's a lot of what this is.
> 
> (Edit)
> 
> I spotted a few technical issues with the writing a few minutes ago (you'd think I'd proof read it more thoroughly), I've fixed the problems I saw, but I'll go over it again, just to be sure.
> 
> If you see any punctuation or gramatical errors, don't be afraid to point 'em out! Just reeeeeaaaaally let me have it in the comment section.
> 
> I KNOW IT'S NOT YOUR JOB!!!

You stand their silently, your hand trembling slightly as you hold the piece of parchment out toward her, her gaze heavy and unflinching as she examines the sketch upon it.

"Hmmmm..." she hums to herself in contemplation. Your whole body suddenly perks up, a hopeful smile on your face as you hope this will finally be the one you were looking for.

"Nope." her quick dismissal shatters your hopes.

"What's wrong with this one?!" you ask incredulously as you turn the page over to give it another look. Broad wing span, shiny scales, razor sharp teeth. It seemed a perfect specimen to you from what you could tell.

"Are you blind?" Cherche's voice sounds almost offended. "That thing is hideous! It simply won't do!"

You sigh in defeat, tossing the drawing into the pile of all the other rejects before pulling out the next one. "What about this one?" you ask a little less hopefully this time, showing her the picture without bothering to look yourself.

"Too fat!" she snorts. Another one for the pile.

"This one?"

"Too old."

"What about this one? This one looks good!" you say, again not bothering to looking at the image.

"Too smelly!" she cringes, plugging her nose as if the smell were assaulting her in that very room.

"How can you tell what it smells like from looking at a picture?!"

This is the hell you've been subjected to: playing match maker for a wyvern, sending letters all across creation, searching for just the right mate. You must've received at least a hundred letters in the last month from owners claiming their wyvern as the perfect match, only for Cherche to shoot them all down without a second thought. At this rate, you're beginning to worry that you may never find a suitable suitor -- that you'll be stuck doing this forever! You shiver a bit at the prospect, determined not to let that be the case as you reach for the last remaining Envelope .

"Alright," you say, exhaling deeply and looking her straight in the eyes, "I know you only want the best for Minerva, but I think you might be going a bit overboard with your criteria..."

She looks at the large pile of discarded letters, bringing a finger to her lips as she ponders for a moment. "Well..." she murmurs.

"Cherche, this is the last one. I want you to try and keep an open mind, okay?" you ask as gently, as if speaking to a child. Her eyes dart back and forth between you and Minerva for a moment, a look of discomfort clouding her face as she considers the possibility of settling for anything less than the absolute best for her dear Minerva.

"I...I'll try..." she relents, swallowing the lump in her throat.

The entire room is once again filled with silence as she takes the letter from your hand. Her brow furrows as she opens it, turning it from side to side, careful to examine it from all angles before making such an important decision. Suddenly, you hear her clear her throat, announcing that she was ready to render her judgement. Your heart beats frantically with anticipation as you wait for--

"It's wings are too small."

Damn it!

This isn't what you signed up for when you married this woman. It didn't take much for you to fall in love with her, and when you did, you were head over heels, but so far you've spent more time trying to set her pet up on a date than you have actually being a couple!

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she begins to apologize, sensing your frustration. "It's just that my darling Minerva deserves nothing but the best! You understand, don't you?"

You say nothing.

"You're mad, aren't you?" she asks, already knowing the answer to her question. She sits there for a bit, pouting in contemplation, when suddenly she begins to smile. "I know how to cheer you up!"she beams, sliding up behind you. You hear her plant a gentle kiss on the back of your head before reaching her arm beneath yours, her hand going straight for your belt buckle.

You open your mouth to question her, but her other hand ambushes you with a quick finger against your lips. "Hush," she tells you, her voice thick with authority, "Just relax."

Knowing better than to argue with her -- knowing her, she'd probably threaten to feed you to Minerva -- you do as she says. Her chin is resting against your shoulder as she does her best to get into a position where she can watch her handy work. Her smile is almost audible the way she breathes down the front of your shirt. It doesn't take long for her fingers to unfasten your belt buckle, and a moment later her fingers are buried in your pants, grazing gently through the fuzz above your cock.

"Just relax," she repeats, her cheek rubbing softly against yours while her hand begins to tenderly pet the length of your dick. You can feel her gazing at you, her eyes drinking in your expression as you hiss at her touch. You're too emberrassed to look at her right now, but you know that she knows, and somehow that makes this even more titillating.

"Shall I make our little friend here feel good?" she asks, unable to stop herself from giggling at the words she'd just said. She wasn't going to continue unless you told her to -- unless you ASKED her to. You want more than anything for her to keep going, but your own shame keeps you from speaking. After several seconds, and the absence of your voice, her hand begins to quickly withdraw from your waistband. "I suppose not..."

The feeling of her fingertips leaving your skin is almost painful. To hell with it! "Please..." you plead with her, your hands immediately shooting to her wrist. Your face is on fire, you've never been so emberrassed in all your life. Or so desperate.

"Please what?" she asks in a breathy whisper, her moist lips caressing your earlobe as her warm breath blows against your face. Her other hand is now back in its earlier position, her finger tickling your lips, hoping to coax the desired response from you.

"Please...stroke it..."

You hear the slightest little squeak come from the back of her throat. She's so happy to hear those words she can hardly contain her excitement. Her hand gently wraps around your cock, stroking the top lovingly with her thumb. The finger against your lips has now forced its way into your mouth as she begins to finger fuck your face. She's definitely enjoying this...

Maybe a bit too much.

Her movements are quick and concise right from the get go. One hand swirls and prods a finger into your mouth, the other pumping you mercilessly. Her head is leaning over your shoulder, eagerly watching your expression as she goes to town on you, but you no longer care. All you care about is taking in every moment of this, enjoying everything she's doing to you.

The feeling of her nimble fingers beating you off is pure magic, her fingertips quickly moving over the head, spreading precum down along your shaft as she lubes it up nicely. Her breasts are buried into your back as she squeezes herself against you.

"Now, don't do anything until I say," she breathes into your ear, trying to keep this going as long as she can. But the combination of her cum-slicked hand sliding up and down your meat, the sound of her voice as she whispers in your ear -- Hell! Even the way she energetically darts her finger between your lips, the way the way she rolls it around your tongue -- it all has you on the brink of release, when suddenly...

"Oh, crivens! I forgot about Minerva!" she gasps, jerking her hands away from your body. You sit there completely dumbstruck, robbed of your sweet release.

"How embarrassing!" she chastises herself, "doing something like that in front of my poor, sweet, Minerva!"

Poor Minerva? You're the one who was wronged here!

"Help me clean up this mess, won't you?" she calls back to you, desperate to take her mind off of how she'd just embarrassed herself. You move sluggishly, your body slouched and disappointed, when an idea strikes you. She's on all fours in front of you, stacking the letters into neat little piles, her ass swaying tantalizingly back and forth all the while.

As a tactician, you recognize this as the perfect opportunity to strike.

In one swift moment, you grab at her waist and pull the fabric surrounding her bottom half down to her knees. Before she can even ask what you're doing, you've rammed the tip of your dick into her at full speed.

A loud, guttural moan fills the room as you skewer her on your rod. Her top half begins to wilt to the floor from the intensity of the surprise fucking she's receiving. You start to pull your hips back, ready to slam back into her at full force, when you notice your dick is being squeezed tighter than normal.

"(Y/n)!" she calls your name between gasps, "It's... It's the wrong..." That's when it hits you. You were so eager to strike back in your aroused state, you hadn't even bothered to look where you were aiming.

Her body shivers beneath you, the feeling of her ass being penetrated an altogether new experience for her. Her teeth are clenched tightly, her nails clawing at the floor while you absently drive yourself further in. It's only after she lets out a high pitched squeal that you realize you still haven't done anything about it.

"NO!" she screams as she feels you beginning to withdraw. She quickly reaches back and wraps your arms around her midsection, your face settling beside hers as you fall forward onto her back. "Do it!" she growls at you. There are a million questions going through your head right now: did you just stick your dick in her ass; did she just tell you to keep going; WHY DID YOU DO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE? Before you have a chance to voice any of your concerns she's already begun to push herself back into you. You're not sure what to do at first, but your body soon makes the decision for you, your hips' movements mimicking her own. Her grunts of discomfort have turned into squeals of pleasure as she fucks herself back onto you with wild abandon. With each noise she makes, her ass constricts around you harder and harder, until finally you can't go on any longer.

You grit your teeth as you lurch over her, emptying your load into her rear end. Her body begins to thrash about as your hot seed coats the inside of her body. She screams something inaudible, no doubt hitting her own orgasm before collapsing to the floor, the full weight of your body still on top of hers.

You lie there blissfully, forgetting the reason you were even upset to begin with. You're not sure how the woman beneath you will react once she's had time to recover, but right now you feel pretty damned good at least.

That's when you remember the scaly behemoth across from you. You look up to see Minerva staring back at you, an almost menacing look to her gaze as she watches you in silence.

"Um... Cherche..." you call her.

"Hm?" she answers, as if waking from a dream.

"I think Minerva wants to eat me..."

Hearing your words, her body begins to shift beneath you, rolling over onto her back and tossing you onto the floor beside her. Her arms wrap around you gently before she finally puts your fears to rest.

"Don't worry about that. The only one who gets to eat you is me..."

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end! If you're one of the people who've previously put in a request, fear not! I've still got them all on my list, and I'm working on them as we speak/post.
> 
> If that's not fast enough...well, shoot me.
> 
> ...NO, WAIT! I WAS--


End file.
